


63 Feet From The Oval Office

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seem you in boxers before big guy...I can control my urge to make you scream in rapture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	63 Feet From The Oval Office

Toby signed in on a warm Wednesday morning and the guard looked at him. Toby wondered how it was possible to wear both a confused and whimsical grin on your face. The guard cleared his throat.

"Good morning Mr. Ziegler."

"Yeah. It was supposed to be."

Toby started the slow walk to his office, trying to ignore the stares of his co-workers. He greeted each one amiably, shutting out the muffled giggles and hushed conversation. Larry crumbled first. Toby passed him and Ed in the hallway and said good morning. Larry looked at him, looked away, looked again, and laughed. Ed joined in.

"Thanks." Toby grumbled. "I needed that."

"What the hell Toby?" Larry asked, hardly controlling his snort.

"Don't ask." He replied.

"I think it might be better if we don't." Ed said. "Nice legs though."

"Shut up."

Toby walked past Donna, his amiable greeting no way indicative of how he felt. Donna looked up, her 'good morning' dying on her lips.

"Whatever happened, I'm really sorry." She said.

"It's appreciated."

He heard the cackle of Josh Lyman and ignored it. There was a commotion as he rushed to his office door.

"Whoa Toby, I was gone for like 90 minutes last night. What happened?"

Toby half-turned, actually wearing a smile.

"Good morning Josh."

Assistants walked by, interns walked by, the redhead kid from the mess walked by. He got a big laugh. Toby went to walk away and nearly mowed down the Vice-President of the United States.

"Good morning Mr. Vice-President. It's certainly a surprise to see you in the West Wing this morning."

"Well Toby, never let it be said that I turn down a free laugh."

John Hoynes suppressed his laugh but it was obvious he was ready to fall over.

"Have a good day." He said, patting Toby on the back.

"I don't think that is possible sir. But thank you."

Toby walked away; he was halfway there.

"Red is definitely your color."

Toby sneered at Leo and the President of the United States. He sighed and changed to a smile…it was part of the deal. Never let it be said that Toby Ziegler could not handle his business. He opened his mouth, inserted his foot, and would take his spanking like a man.

"I like the socks." Jed Bartlet said. "The socks are sexy."

"Thank you sir. I thought this would be a great way to parlay into the modeling career I always desired."

"Hey, balding men over 40 are the new black." Leo replied.

"Yeah. Excuse me; I have about 20 more feet of embarrassment."

"Of course."

Toby kept walking, entering his own bullpen with reluctance.

"Hey Toby." Ginger said.

She would not look at him, actually preferring to stare at her shoes. Bonnie just smiled, dropping a pile of folders and binders into his arms.

"The Anderson thing is moved back to two. Ann Stark called and I tried to blow her off but I don't think it worked. You're sitting down with the Deputy Secretary of State today about Haiti. The final draft of the President's Notre Dame speech is in this pile somewhere, and I guess you know CJ and Nora are waiting in your office."

"Thanks. Thank you for not laughing Bonnie. Where is Sam?"

"Here."

Sam was doing a light jog, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the Communications Director.

"Um, Toby why…?"

"Good morning Sam." Toby replied in the nicest voice he could muster. It wasn't his best job. "I need 15 minutes to myself."

Toby went into his office and closed the door. CJ and Nora fell into a fit of laughter when they took a good look at him.

"It is a good look for you Tobus." CJ was hardly comprehensible through her laughter.

Nora just kept laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you have anything to say Frack?" Toby asked. "Frick has contributed her two cents."

Nora wanted to speak but nothing came out but more laughter. CJ held out his slacks and Nora just crumbled.

"It is not that funny." Toby mumbled.

"The hell it isn't." CJ replied, laughing more.

Tobias Ziegler, White House Communications Director, wore a white dress shirt, a traditional Scottish kilt, white socks, and black dress shoes. His tie matched his kilt.

"Well, I did it." Toby dropped his kilt, standing in front of the women in his blue silk boxers. He took the slacks from CJ. "I lost and I did it."

Josh burst into the door and that made Nora laugh more.

"OK, what is going on?" he asked. "I could not have been gone that long that Toby took to wearing women's clothing."

"Close the door!" Toby hissed. "I'm naked!"

"Not quite." Josh closed the door and leaned on it.

"You were really supposed to be on the other side." Toby replied.

"Uh huh. I have seen you in boxers before big guy…I can control my urge to make you scream in rapture. Not for long though, so get dressed before I lose it."

"Toby lost a bet." Nora said. She had finally gotten control of herself.

"How?" Josh asked.

"He underestimated the power of two beautiful women." CJ replied.

v "And a damn good song." Nora added.

"Oh I have to hear this." Josh sat on the edge of the couch.

"The Vice-President was a nice touch." Toby had his pants on and Nora helped him with his tie. It took all he had not to jump her right there. She spent the night with him last night but she was too tired for romance. She had to leave too early. "That was just cruel."

"Fair game Tobus." CJ said.

"Tell me what happened." Josh was impatient.

"Well, it was two weeks ago, when we were all in full State of the Union mode…" Nora began.

***

Toby could hardly see straight and he had definitely eaten too many slices of pie. They were still in the Roosevelt Room, strategizing, writing and arguing; the testosterone was too much. Donna was in and out checking on Josh. So was Ainsley Hayes, but that was just an excuse to flirt with Sam under the guise of work. There was someone Toby could flirt with too…he was tired of sitting there playing camp counselor.

He heard the music before he got to the half-opened door, though it was far from loud. Silently pushing the door open, Toby leaned on the frame and watched the Press Secretary and the Special Assistant to the Chief of Staff shake and gyrate to a hip-hop song he never heard before. The smile he tried to hide was impossible; they were the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Come on in Toby, the water is fine."

Nora's voice surprised him. They were still dancing and he was still staring.

"No, I'm kind of busy."

"You don't look busy." CJ replied, rubbing Nora's shoulders.

"Um, don't you ladies have something you could be doing?" he asked.

"We are taking a short recess." Nora said. "What's your excuse?"

"I had to shake the testosterone. Estrogen is better right now."

"C'mon Toby." Nora called him over with her finger. "Dance with us."

"I think not. You might not want to get too provocative; the President is still in the West Wing. You know he likes to roam the halls and stop in unannounced."

"Bet he wouldn't turn our dance request down." Nora said.

"I think he would. If the President of the United States sandwiched himself between two beautiful women who worked for him it might constitute sexual harassment."

"No it wouldn't. If anyone needs a break it is him…CJ and Nora can definitely bring the break." CJ said.

"I dare not comment but it sounds to me like a wager is on the table."

"Ooh." Nora rubbed her hands together and grabbed her beer. "A wager. If the President comes by and we get him to dance with us you have to walk from the front door to your office in a kilt."

CJ laughed.

"Perfect. I love it. Oh, and you have to stop and say good morning to everyone you pass. Don't try to do the quick sprint."

"You know me better than that." Toby said. "When was the last time I sprinted? OK, I'm game. What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want." CJ replied.

"Yeah. Whatever you want."

Toby's brain almost went into overload imagining the possibilities. However, since CJ was married and he had no real idea how Nora felt about some of the more out there sexual games he thought of sometimes, he would have to stick to his vivid imagination. God bless the vivid imagination.

"Hey Toby." Sam's voice broke his reverie.

"Yeah?" he turned and looked down the hall.

"Time to come back. They are moaning about the Medicare and Social Security parts in the speech."

Toby rolled his eyes.

"Ladies."

"Bye Toby."

The President did happen by Nora's office later that evening. It was maybe an hour after Toby had. She and CJ had gone over the plan of attack for the State of the Union points, eaten some pizza, drank a beer, and were having another dance break. This time it was to KC and the Sunshine Band's Get Down Tonight.

"Hey there." He said, leaning on the door the same way Toby had.

CJ and Nora did not stop their sexy dance as they smiled at the leader of the free world.

"Dance with us Mr. President." Nora said.

"Well…"

"You definitely need a break sir." CJ added. "It's fun."

"This is not the music I am used to." Jed Bartlet said.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun. Let it all go and let the music embrace you. Forget about your worries for three and a half minutes."

He smiled, walking over to the two women and dancing between them. Jed knew the waltz, the foxtrot, the jitterbug, and even the twist, but he had no idea what CJ and Nora were doing. Not that he felt at all in the mood to complain about the way their bodies moved against his. Yes, yes indeed, this definitely was a break. This was the best break Jed could think of that didn't involve Abbey, ice cream, and honey.

"Mr. President, the Scotland trip…"

Leo stopped when he walked into the office and saw the display. He smirked.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you fall over a cliff." Leo said.

"Into the arms of angels if I do say so myself." Jed replied.

Nora smiled.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Wanna join in Leopold?" his wife asked.

He almost smiled, thinking of the dance CJ would be doing for him an hour or so from now when she finally dragged him from the White House. He had to keep a stern face…it was his job to dampen the party.

"Mr. President, if you could possibly tear yourself away from the angels, we need to make the phone call to London."

"Oh right, I nearly forgot."

"That is not at all surprising sir."

Jed separated himself from CJ and Nora, straightening his tie and running his hair back. CJ shook it up and he looked as if he had been in a tussle. Now Leo smiled.

"Say goodnight to the ladies sir."

"Goodnight ladies."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Bye Leopold." CJ gave him a cute little wave.

"I think Toby is going to look hot in that kilt." Nora said as they both laughed.

***

"Wow Toby, you were shafted." Josh said.

"I agree 100%. I blame it all on lack of sleep and overdose on blueberry pie."

Toby moved Nora to the side, his hands lingering on her hips, before sitting in his chair.

"What man in his right mind would turn down a disco sandwich with Nora and CJ?" Josh asked.

"My sentiment exactly." Nora replied.

"I think Toby was definitely not in his right mind." CJ said.

"I would just like to say I would've danced with you guys."

"Of this I have little doubt Josh. Never let it be said that Toby Ziegler ever squelched on a bet."

"Exactly. He did it for all his hooligans in Brooklyn." CJ said laughing.

"OK folks, clear out. We all have work to do and Senior Staff is in 15 minutes. Joke's over."

"Not at least for another week." Josh replied.

Toby knew that. He would swallow it and take his lumps…the bet was dumb on his part. He should have been the one being felt up anyway, not the President of the United States. Everyone left the office.

"Oh hey Josh."

"Yeah."

"If I ever catch you dancing like that with Nora I will break your arm."

"Noted. You have gorgeous legs, you know that."

"Get out."

***


End file.
